


Phsycho

by hope170



Category: Mario Story | Paper Mario, Super Mario 64, Super Mario Bros., Super Mario Galaxy, Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope170/pseuds/hope170
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you guess who is saying this poem? If you do you win a prize!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phsycho

I keep it hidden,  
Beneath layers of emotion,  
I keep my dark side hidden,  
So no one would get the notion,  
That I enjoy my killing,  
Of the little enemies.  
The more broken bricks,   
The merrier if you please!  
I know what they are,  
The Toads of the land,  
But that just makes the action,  
All the more grand.  
I hide that I have three women,  
For the Princess is not the only one.  
The other two,  
Just add to the fun.  
And then there's my brother,   
The second son,  
That's where i get,  
The most work done.  
I enjoy tormenting him,  
With something worse,  
Than a gun.  
My words,   
The only weapon I need,  
To break his heart with them,  
I guess that makes me a fiend!  
But oh how I enjoy that look of pain,  
When I reach his heart,  
And nobody notices anything,  
Pas t my fame.  
So I hide myself,  
So nobody can see,  
Allowing me to do the things,  
That make me me!  
Have you guessed who I am yet?  
Oh, this will be a treat!  
Nobody ever notices.  
It's-a me!

**Author's Note:**

> Still can't figure it out? Here's some hints.  
> > Favorite game character  
> > Main character of many games  
> > Name starts with M  
>  If you need more then just look at the fandoms.


End file.
